


her./hers. (part two)

by softvillaneve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, set after eve and villanelle start dating, uHHH villaneve is canon thank u next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvillaneve/pseuds/softvillaneve
Summary: from Eve's pov





	her./hers. (part two)

you've never seen someone quite like her. even been in the presence of someone like her. she exudes physical power; it washes over you anytime she moves in close. but there's more to her than physicality. her mind is unfaltering, always one step ahead of everyone. just not you. you can (usually) read her like a book, and although she tries to act annoyed, you know she secretly enjoys it.

 

_her._

 

it's impossible to explain her to anyone, so you don't even try. she's ruthless, methodical, focused, even a little scary at times, but then, in an instant, she changes before your eyes. where there once stood a deadly assassin stands a young woman who is lost but who looks at you only with compassion in her eyes. she leaves your head spinning and your heart pounding, and you would have it no other way.

 

_her._

 

to say that she makes you feel things no man ever could would be an understatement. and once again, it's not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. she challenges you, makes you question everything you believe in, makes you come undone in all the right ways. her presence alone brings you a contentment that your ex-husband never could.

 

_her._

 

every night, you do everything in your power to make her feel safe. the nightmares come without warning, but are always intense. they scare the shit out of you, and you know they scare her too, even if she never admits it. you hold her close, letting her calm down as best she can. it's only when she finally drifts back to sleep that you can let out a breath, and thank whatever higher power that she's safe. safe with you, here and now. and you vow to always keep her safe, because without her, you're as good as dead.

 

_her._

 

one look at her and it's undeniable that you're the luckiest woman on the planet. everything that happened in the past stays there; she holds nothing against you. and that means everything to you. for years, people told you that your ideas were worthless, that you couldn't succeed, that you weren't good enough. but when you're with her, looking in her eyes, holding her hand as though it's your only lifeline, the entire world goes away. you're no longer affected by those who tried to hold you back. it's just you and her, and there's no one else in the world that your heart belongs to. it's only her, forever.

 

 _she is mine. and i am **hers**._ 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took me so long to post the second part of this little story! i know this isn't much, but I hope you all enjoy it. also, thank you all for close to 2,000 hits on part one, and over 100 kudos! i'm so glad you guys thought the first part was actually good lol
> 
> feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts on this part, and if you enjoyed it, why not give a kudos and let me know if i should write more Killing Eve fics :)
> 
> ((alSO SEASON 2 IS COMING FOR OUR WIGS BRACE YOURSELF PEOPLE))
> 
> (((p.s. follow me on twitter @softvillaneve ; that's where i'll post any updates about fics i'm writing in the future!)))
> 
> (((p.s.s. yes i slipped in part of a line from Sandra's critics' choice awards speech to Jodie; i'm still not over it at all)))


End file.
